The present invention comprises a new Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisbicom’.
‘Fisbicom’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright yellow, single-type inflorescences, free branching, and compact plant habit.
‘Fisbicom’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K05-1047-1’ with yellow inflorescences with 5 ray florets and with very compact plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Fisbicom’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K05-1018-1’ with large yellow inflorescences with 8 ray florets and with vigorous growth habit.
‘Fisbicom’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisbicom’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initial selection in the summer of 2006 in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in March 2007 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisbicom’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisbicom’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on May 1, 2008 and in the European Union on Jun. 2, 2008. ‘Fisbicom’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.